I'm Not Leaving You Alone
by lildragongurl
Summary: Summary: Gwen had been having nightmares lately. And she looks tired everyday. Ben notices it. However, this isn’t just a normal nightmare. Bwen. BXG


Title: **I'm Not Leaving You Alone**

Author: devilishgiirl

Summary: Gwen had been having nightmares lately. And she look tired everyday. Ben notices it. However, this isn't just a normal nightmare. Bwen. BXG

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. If I did, you wouldn't see them as cousin or I will make them not related at the later part but most importantly, there will be a lot of _BWEN_ scenes, like this one. However, I may own this story line and the OC, Ashley.

A/N: This is set one year after Alien Force. Ben and Gwen are both now 16, they are still studying.

To be honest, I have not completed Alien Force yet, I just started it. To be honest, I have not reached the episode "What are little girls made of". But after watching so many MVs and reading almost ALL the _BWEN_ stories, I have this urge to write one of my own. This is my first, don't be too harsh! And I'm sorry if this is like out of character or something.

It was late in the middle of the night. Everything seems almost peaceful in this little town. Everyone should be having their peaceful sleep, dreaming about their prince charming or princess. But not in a room of a teenage auburn-haired girl; cold sweats form at her forehead as this young girl toss and turn on her bed. Fear is clearly pictured on her face as she slowly huddled herself close.

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm someone who's taking you to where you belong, Gwen." The lady in black said._

"_What do you mean? I belong here, on Earth!" Gwen yelled, stepping backward, away from this blonde hair lady. Despite so, the lady in black will not give up, she step forward each time Gwen took a step back, forcing her to go to Anodine._

_-_

_-_

"No…" Gwendolyn Tennyson murmured in her sleep.

-

-

"_No, I'm not going to Anodine! I belong to Earth!"_

"_No Gwendolyn Tennyson, you belong to Anodine, not Earth." _

"_LIAR! Grandma Verdona had agreed not to force me to go Anodine. I'm not going back, I'm not going back" Gwen screamed, fighting back the tears that keep wanting to slide down. She's not going to show this Anodyte her weak side._

_-_

_-_

"No, I'm not going back, not going back." The teenage girl huddled herself even closer, "I belong to Earth and Earth only."

-

-

"_You have no choice, my dear." The lady said, stepping forward with bigger steps and grabbed hold of Gwen's arm. Gwen struggled, really hard to break free, in vain. The lady here, an Anodyte she supposes is so much stronger than her. She had forgotten about her magic powers. She just screamed and shouts at the lady, demanding her to let go but none of these were being acknowledge by the lady. The tears she had been trying hard to fight back just now, start rolling down her pale cheeks. She cried and cried hoping for someone to save her._

_-_

_-_

"NO!" Gwendolyn Tennyson sat up on her bed, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself. She felt something cold on her cheeks, it's her tears. She had been crying in her sleep again. For some reason, she had been dreaming about the same thing this few days, no for the past two weeks to be exact. And each time, it's the same; she will just wake up crying. The dream never changes but somehow Gwen still cries over it. She doesn't want to leave Earth; she doesn't want to leave her family, she doesn't want to leave her friends, she doesn't want to leave- _Ben_.

Yes, believe it or not, her cousin, Benjamin Tennyson is one of the most important person in her heart. She can't imagine leaving to another planet without him. Maybe, if we are talking about six years back, she would be more than happy to lead a life without her doofus cousin. But not now, not when they have fought those evil aliens six years ago and last year, together, back to back. Not when he had always risk his life to save her, not when they have a strong build chemistry, not when he knows her the best, vice versa, not when… not when she have fallen in love with him, yes, her cousin _Ben_.

Upon all this thoughts, Gwen felt tears rolling down her cheeks again. Her face was etched with sorrow and her heart ached, she buried her face in her hands trying not to cry to hard so that she will not wake up her parents. She had been crying a lot lately since the dreams started. But nobody knew, she hides all her sorrows to herself. She doesn't want to be selfish; she doesn't want everybody to worry about her. And she's not going to let Ben worry about her again. Lying down to her bed, she cried herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock rang piercingly. A hand shot out from under the blanket and switches it off. Sunlight filtered through the clouds and through the window panes of the young man's room. The cold air smelt of dew and grass as the room of this teenager is now filled with warm rosy glow. Benjamin Tennyson woke up lazily. The alarm clock is always the one helping him not to be late from school. He sat on his bed, hair still in a mess and rubbed his right eye to sharpen his vision. It's another boring school day again. However, Ben may be wrong…

"Hey Gwen!" Ben gave his usual silly smile. Expecting a cheerful greeting in return, Ben was a bit disheartened when Gwen just replied a boring "Hey" and continues walking, without a returning smile or a glance. Ben is feeling rather worried. Gwen has not been acting like herself for the past two weeks. There seem to be no life in her. She looks so tired and fatigue everyday. He could almost feel the weariness in her bones like he's feeling the tiredness himself. Just what is wrong with her these days? The young man has been searching for the answer for this question for days. At first, he thought it was only for a moment and did not really bother. Now, after two weeks, there's no improvement in Gwen's condition. This is getting really worrying.

"Hey dork! What happen to you lately? You have been so quiet and I'm not quite use to it. Come on, say something." Ben caught up with his cousin and bugged her.

"Just leave me alone, Ben. I'm not in the mood." This is what Gwen replied, a not-so-Gwen type of reply. She didn't even bother to stop walking, not to even say arguing back. Ben stood on his spot as he stares at the girl's back view. Watching her staggered as she walks which seems that she's may collapse any minute. Ben felt his heart wrench. Gwen is hiding something from them, no _him_ and he knows. No matter what, he's going to find out what made Gwen like this. And nothing is going to stop him because this concerns Gwen-_his_ Gwendolyn Tennyson.

It was in the middle of the class and Ben has his eyes on Gwen from the start till now. She seems to be in a daze, not listening to the lecturer. And now, her head is on her table, eyes all closed. Yes, Gwen Tennyson is actually sleeping in class and she's not that lucky. The lecturer saw her and walked towards her. He woke her up and said something to her. From his tone and expression, Ben could see that Gwen's not in any deep trouble. Well, the lecturer may forgive her since she's always the top in class and it's her first time. He sees her apologizing to the lecturer but she still looks weak and fatigue.

"Gwen sleeping in class?" Ben thought to himself, "Now, this is getting weird, really weird."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesson ended. Students dashed out of their lecture hall immediately after the bell has rung, but these actions were being stopped by lecturers. It is told that there will be visitors visiting the school. And the students are expected to have their best behaviors which don't include running out of the lecture hall, screaming and shouting. The lecture hall is now emptied with only the Tennyson cousins inside. Ben walked up to Gwen.

"Gwen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Gwen replied, forcing a smile. But Ben saw through it.

"Stop lying, Gwen. I know you too well."

"Benjamin Tennyson! When I say I'm alright, it means I'm alright. Don't ask anymore." Gwen flared up and stormed off.

"Say who? When you start flaring up without warning, it means that you are not alright." Ben murmured to himself as he walked out of the lecture hall to look for Gwen.

Gwen put her hand on her forehead as she sighed. She should not have flare up in front of Ben. It's not his fault; he's just worried about her. Upon these thoughts, Gwen had a small smile on her face. It's good to know that Ben really cares for her. Unlike Kevin, whose mind only has his car. Maybe that's why Gwen stopped liking Kevin. Because he's not as sensitive as Ben, not that sweet and caring; and most importantly, Ben understands her like he understands himself. Maybe that's why she had fallen for him. Or should I say, Kevin is just a distraction.

Gwen was lost in her thoughts. She felt tired and weak as she staggered her way across the hall, full of students. She had been losing sleep for two weeks and if this continues, she may just break down. But the dream will not go away not matter how hard she tried. As she continues walking, without really knowing where she's heading, she banged into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-"Gwen stopped right after she looks up. Her eyes widened in shock. It was the lady in black in her dreams. It was not a dream after all!

"You!" Gwen gasped.

"Yes, my dear, it's me." The lady in black smiled a small smile and continues, "I realized dreams isn't working and thought that I might have to come and look for you on my own."

"So it was you who gave me the nightmares all along!" Gwen exclaimed, attracting a lot of attentions. Students across the hall all had their heads turned towards them. But Gwen didn't care, she need to find out the truth.

"Yes Gwen, it's me. And I'm one of the visitors here today."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Gwen shouted, she felt the tears starting to well up again. She's losing it. Now, all the attentions are on her. Students keep giving the duo weird expression. Wondering what's going on.

"No, never! Anodine needs you! We need your power!"

"I'm not going there, I am staying put on Earth!" Gwen burst, tears spilling out as she vented all her frustration out. Suddenly, she felt herself in someone's warm embrace. That person had just pulled her into a hug hardly as his left hand run through her hair, comforting her. She recognized this smell, it's so familiar. Right at the moment, she felt a sense of security as she cried in the arms of _Ben_.

"I'm not letting you take Gwen away from _me_!" Ben Tennyson snarled. "She belongs here, on Earth and to _me_."

"Get away, Earthling. You don't know the danger our planet are in right now. We need Gwen."

"And I need her **more** than anyone of you out there!" Ben exclaimed, "She's more than just a best friend, she's my soul, my mind, my heart, my everything. _I need her_, I won't leave her alone and I know she wouldn't either."

"But-"

"No buts, Ashley." Another voice popped out, it belongs to Grandma Verdona. "Didn't I tell you not to go and look for Gwen? She belongs to Earth. I promise her that. I said that I will come back and check on her but I never said that I will come back and take her away. Ashley, when can you stop being so rash?"

"Lady Verdona…"

Grandma Verdona silent Ashley, "You go back first. I will settle this and the problem in our planet." She turned her attention to Ben and Gwen, "Ben, Gwen, I have some explaining to do. Please come along with me."

Ben and Gwen followed their grandmother with eyes on the trio as the three of them walked out of the hall. So, in actual fact, Ashley, the lady in black is actually Grandma Verdona's loyal assistant. Their planet had some problem with the energy flow and it seems that if Gwen goes back, everything will be solved. But no, even if Gwen goes to Anodine, the problem won't be solved. The problem with the energy flows is just a normal thing which happens once in a century. But the Anodytes didn't know. It was just a few days ago when Verdona knew about this. Fortunately, she came just in time to stop Ashley from hurting her granddaughter.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I should not have pulled you into this situation."

"It's alright Grandma, everything will be fine."

"Yeah, grandma, she has me with her, she will be fine." Ben assured his grandma Verdona.

"Okay, I'm glad to know that. But I'm still sorry about the nightmares. Ashley shouldn't really have done that."

"It's alright, really."

"Alright then kids, I have to go back and settle the chaos on my planet. They need to know the truth." Grandma Verdona says.

"You are leaving? Not visiting Grandpa Max?" Ben asked.

"No, it's alright; I will come back again after I settle everything."

"Alright then, bye grandma!"

"Hope you have a safe trip!"

Ben and Gwen waved their grandma goodbye as she disappeared. Ben turned around and realized that Gwen is looking at him tentatively.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ben asked. However, the only reply he got is a hug which got him off-guard. Gwen has her arms wrung around Ben's neck. Startled for a few seconds, Ben then slowly hug her back.

"Thanks Ben." Gwen smile with a little shade of red on her cheeks.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ben said sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Ben."

"Yeah?"

"I just want to know, is what everything you had said true?" Gwen asked softly.

"I said many things, which one are you talking about?" Ben asked though he knew perfectly well what Gwen is talking about.

"You know, the one me belonging to you, me being your heart, mind and soul? The one which you said that you will not leave me alone."

"Oh… that." Ben murmured and nodded. "You have always been my support since I've gotten my Omnitrix. I don't know what I will become without your support. I know we hated each other years ago but not now. At least I know that I don't hate you."

Gwen stared at him for awhile and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Woah, you seriously been getting me off-guard today." Ben chuckled as he placed his hand on his lips.

"And I wonder how Mom and Dad and Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra will react about this. Not to forget Kevin." Gwen said.

"Well, whatever the consequences are, you know that I'm not leaving you alone."

**The End**

So that's the end of it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope I'm on the right track. And I apologize again if it's out of character.

I also apologize for the rubbish I wrote about the Anodine energy flow thing. But I'm still quite happy.

At least I finish writing this one-shot.

Thank you!

R&R please


End file.
